


Under the Weather

by StormyDaze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Contagious Illness Causes Tentacles; Crack And/Or Smut Ensue, M/M, Sickfic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Victor spends a day in bed with his two sick boyfriends.To any YOI fans who stumble across this randomly: This was written for Osmosis Exchange, where the goal is to write something for a canon you have not consumed. I know very little about YOI, and so this is likely to be incredibly OOC and possibly full of factual errors.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).

“This is your fault,” Yuri said to Yuuri. Yuuri scrunched up his face and seemed to be on the verge of a sharp retort, but a bout of sneezing overcame him, and he buried his face in a handful of tissues. One of his tentacles flopped weakly onto the quilt. “You caught this stupid illness in Hatsetsu and brought it back here.”

Victor, the only one who hadn’t caught the horrible cold and thus the default caretaker of his two boyfriends, petted Yuri’s hair soothingly. One of Yuri’s tentacles, a bit thinner and purpler than Yuuri’s, poked out from under the numerous blankets where the three men were cocooned in their large bed. Out of curiosity, Victor stroked the tentacle too. It was damp without being slimy, and slightly cool in contrast to Yuri’s fevered forehead and sweat-dampened hair.

Yuri moaned. Victor yanked his hand away, and the moan turned into a growl. “Don’t stop,” Yuri said, glaring at him. Victor resumed stroking, and Yuri sighed in contentment.

Or maybe something a little more than contentment. While, generally speaking, nothing was less sexy than two sick boyfriends, Yuri’s tentacles seemed very interested in the bulge that Victor’s cock made in his sweatpants. Oh, no, that was Yuuri's. Yuuri looked up at Victor with as much innocence as it was possible to maintain while molesting someone with symptomatic tentacles. The reddened nose and fever-bright eyes helped with the effect.

Victor gently brushed the tentacle aside. “I don’t think this is the time,” he said.

Another tentacle took advantage of his distraction to slip under the waistband of his sweatpants. Oh, _that _one was Yuri’s. It wrapped itself deftly around Victor’s cock and gave it a twisting sort of stroke that choked off any more protests Victor had been about to make.

“Someone should enjoy them,” Yuri said, scowling as if he hadn’t just been nearly purring over having his temporary tentacles petted. Yuuri’s tentacle, momentarily thwarted by Victor, crawled up Victor’s pants leg and joined Yuri’s in stroking Victor’s cock.

“Distract us, Victor,” Yuri said, and how could Victor argue with that face?

**Author's Note:**

> My osmosis is that Yuuri is a dork, Yuri is a tiny ball of rage, and Victor, at the ripe age of 28(?), is too old for this shit.


End file.
